


Artrulium

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Wolf, Captured, Imprisonment, Tenth Doctor Era, Tenth Doctor Whump, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Whump, The Doctor is Hurt (Doctor Who), sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are captured, and the aliens want Rose to build them a weapon that they will use to destroy entire planets. And they won't stop torturing the Doctor until she does
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Artrulium

**Author's Note:**

> There's so many fics where companions are tortured to get the Doctor to do something/to hurt the Doctor, but not many where it's the other way around

Rose was sick and tired of being captured.

It was an occupational hazard of being with the Doctor, she supposed. He had so many enemies, and seemed to make a new one every other day. But the number of times it’d happened didn’t make it any more fun. 

This time, a group of weird blue aliens that had suckers like an octopus on their faces grabbed her in a marketplace, bundling her into the back of a van before she’d had a chance to yell for help. They’d driven for several hours, and then boarded a large spaceship parked in the middle of the desert. She’d been marched aboard, and locked in a cell for another few hours.

By the time they came to get her, she was tired, hungry, and very pissed off.

“What do you want?” she snapped at them, as they grabbed her arms and began dragging her out of the cell. They ignored her, bringing her into some sort of office.

There was another blue alien sitting at the desk, his arms folded. The name badge on his pressed black uniform read Admiral Pili Ulnova. There were also several medals pinned to his chest.

“Why am I here?” Rose demanded.

Pili smiled. “You will build us, the Uluvai Empire, an Artrulium Laser Cannon.”

“A what?”

“An Artrulium Laser Cannon. Don’t play dumb. Everyone’s heard of them. And we have acquired the blueprints. All you need to do is build it.”

“I don’t know what it is!” Rose repeated, “And I really don’t have the skill set for building a giant laser. I can barely change a tyre.”

“Well, you’ll have to pay extra attention to the instructions,” said Pili, although he looked a little worried.

“But why me?” Rose asked. “Surely your engineers could build it.” She needed to get out of here, and find the Doctor before she could do anything to try and stop them. It’d take them ages to build a laser cannon.

“Because of the Bad Wolf,” Pili stated like it was obvious.

“What?” She’d heard the Doctor mention it a few times, but he’d mostly dodged her questions on what happened on the gamestation.

“The Bad Wolf gave you the power of time vortex. And while most of it has faded from you now, some traces remain. Making you compatible with the artrulium. And the only person in existence that can make the cannon.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rose said.

“It doesn’t matter what you say. You can, and will build our cannon.” He nodded to the uluvai guards. ‘Take her to the workshop.”

They reached out to grab her again, but she shrugged away. “No.”

“What?” he asked.

“No. I won’t build your laser cannon. You’ll probably use it to murder thousands of people.”

“Millions and billions, actually,” Pili said. “Entire planets. And you will build it. Because otherwise I will shoot you in the head.”

He pulled a blaster from his pocket and pointed it at her head.

Rose gulped. “You said I’m the only person in existence that can make it. Killing me might make it a bit hard for me to do that.”

Pili lowered the gun, and pressed a button on the radio sitting on his desk. “Have you got him?”

“Bring him in,” Pili ordered, then turned to Rose. “Perhaps this will help change your mind.”

Rose’s brows furrowed in confusion.

Two other uluvai pulled a man into the room and chucked him on the floor. His hands were handcuffed in front of him, and he was blindfolded and gagged, but Rose recognised him immediately.

It was the Doctor.

“Doctor!” Rose screamed. She tried to run over to him but two uluvai grabbed her arms and held her back.

The Doctor’s head jerked upwards, turning blindly towards her. It was only then that Rose noticed that there were patches of blood on his suit, and his fingers were crooked.

“What have you done to him?” she yelled.

Pili smiled. “He wouldn’t cooperate. He would have been fine. We don’t need him. It’s you we need.”

Rose let out a shaky breath. “Fine. I’ll do it. But first I want you to heal his fingers and whatever else you’ve done, and then put him right back where you found him.”

Pili laughed. “Get rid of our leverage? What kind of fool do you take me for? No. You do as we say and we won’t harm him any further.”

“Fine,” said Rose. It was the best she could hope for.

Pili nodded, and the uluvai holding her dragged her down the corridor and into a small, white-walled cell. The Doctor was dragged in after her, and then they were left alone. 

Immediately she ran over to him, and pulled away the gag and blindfold.

“Rose…” he croaked, gazing up at her. “You shouldn’t be here!”

“Well, I am. They captured me, and now they want me to build this artrulium laser cannon thingy so they can murder billions of people. And if I don’t, then they’ll hurt you.”

“That’s fine, Rose,” the Doctor said, easing himself into a seated position against the wall. “I’ll live. But you can’t let them kill all those people.”

“I’m not letting them hurt you, either. Now show me what they did to you.”

The Doctor glared at her, but he obliged, pulling up his trouser leg to show her deep gouges, still bleeding, and then dark bruising on his torso.

Rose gasped. “What did they do?”

“I tried to run, so they cut my legs to stop me trying again. And the beating was for not shutting up.”

Rose pulled off her jacket and tore it into strips. She carefully wrapped them around the gouges, stopping the bloodflow. 

“Well, you shouldn’t bleed out,” Rose said, and then she began to wrap his wrists underneath the handcuffs. “This should minimise the chafing.”

“Thanks,” said the Doctor.

“What do we do now?” Rose asked.

The Doctor sighed. “Talk to them when they come for us again. Make them see sense. Convince them you can’t build their cannon. Then they’ll let us go, or we’ll find a way to escape.”

“ _ Can  _ I build the cannon?” Rose asked.

“I don’t know,” he said. He rolled onto his side, and rested his head on his arms.

Rose couldn’t tell if he fell asleep from tiredness, or went unconscious from the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this completely out of order and substituted a lot of bits later. So if there's any bits I missed (in these [] things) or other typos please let me know and I'll fix them


End file.
